


heartbreaker

by starri3n1ght



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, aND HEARTS-, angst x1000, arguing that i wrote horribly, ed doesnt live at oswalds house bc why tf not, ed isnt a very good boyfriend, injured toes, takes place in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri3n1ght/pseuds/starri3n1ght
Summary: for weeks now, ed has been neglecting you to plot against someone who seems better than you, considering all of his time is devoted to them. you work up the courage to address the issue but you're almost immediately brushed off. this angers you and an argument disputes.





	heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short oml but this kind of takes place in season 3?? and the reader doesn't really know much abt ed's job so the person he's plotting against is most likely butch. just thought i'd let y'all know lmao

Today was the day you would finally talk to Edward. He’s been so distant from you, obsessed with finding ways to plot against some guy that he no longer has time for you. His girlfriend who he had loved for so many years. You were starting to believe his love would soon slip away completely. 

Driving home from work, you look at the busy streets in disgust. They never moved smoothly and always looked like a painting that was made of grease. Your eyes trailed to different places when coming to a stop. You had to distract yourself in order to be calm when talking to Ed. You couldn’t get angry. 

You were almost home now and your foot on the gas pedal showed your anticipation. You just wanted your Ed back. 

Climbing up the stairs you started thinking exactly what you were going to say. How you’d pitch it, your counter thoughts, and solutions. Having a degree in psychology had somehow paid off at this moment. 

And now you were home. Your keys danced around your hand as you searched for the house key. The satisfying sound of the key sliding through the lock filled your ears. Before turning the knob, you reviewed everything and took a deep breath. ‘Smile,’ you thought.

“Edward!” You sang while shrugging your coat off. No answer. ‘He must be in his office.’ Your feet lightly padded the wooden planked floor as you made your way to Ed’s office. And there he was, surrounded by a hurricane of papers including notes and bills. Files everywhere.

He didn’t notice your presence at all when you walked in. Your smile was starting to form into a frown. You cleared your throat. Still no answer. Your heart was racing now as your blood was slowly starting to boil. This was worse than the last time. 

“Edward.” Coldness laced through your voice as your eyes narrowed. Finally, he had looked up from his work but never met your eyes. 

“What is it, (Y/N)? Can’t you tell I’m busy? I thought you’d be quicker than that…” Edward’s words stung. You clenched your fist.

“Well I wanted to talk to my boyfriend, but I guess he isn’t here right now. I should check back later.” His office door slammed shut. Your feet now pounded against the flooring. ‘This was not supposed to happen,’ you thought. Tears pricked your eyes as you accidentally bumped into the coffee table. “Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?” Now the tears flowed. Your back curled as you covered your face with your hands.

You felt someone’s arms around you. You knew they were Edward’s. You didn’t want his comfort though. You pushed him away. His hug offended you beyond belief. “No! Don’t you ever think that’s okay! I have been ignored by you for weeks now, Ed, and you think you can just cover it up with a small hug? No way in hell! I am done with this bullshit! If you loved me, you would never have even started this whole thing!” 

Edward groaned, he was annoyed by how you were overreacting. “I am doing this for you, (Y/N)! How can-“ Ed raised his arms in anger. You were both screaming at each other now. 

“Doing this for me? If you were doing this for me then why am I so angry at you right now!? Why do I want to slap your god damned face so many times? Why do I-“ 

“Why can’t you just realize that I am only busy? Is that so hard to understand, (Y/N)?” He was now holding his hands together to mock a praying stance, his tone becoming more condescending. 

“IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I NO LONGER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE? THAT I CAN’T KEEP LOVING YOU IF YOU WON’T LOVE ME BACK?” Edward was now silent while you kept screaming, tears pouring down your face and onto your shirt.

“You won’t even fucking say anything! You know what? Fuck you, Edward Nygma! Get out!” You looked away from him now while his eyes lingered. You could hear the door close, being the only other sounds other than your crying.


End file.
